


Transformation

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Other, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "Could you do one where Y!Marv turns his s/o into an actual kitten to keep them from running off?"





	Transformation

_WhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuck. _God were they panicking. Just a moment before they were free. Now they were a kitten. 

_“_Aw you’re so cute!” Marvin scooped them up. He nuzzled their face as he carried them back to the house. “It’s also cute how you thought you could run from me.”

They tensed. _Aw shit, I am so fucked. _

_“_Nononono, don’t worry my sweet kitten,” He lightly pet them. “You’re not in trouble for running. Well actually,” He paused. “You are in trouble. But that’s why your a kitten now! Can’t exactly run from me if your so adorably small.” He gave them a squeeze. “I think I might keep you like this for a while.”


End file.
